Dante Beelzebub
Dante Beelzebub (Dante biiruzebubu, ダンテ ビールゼブブ) is the descendant of the Original Beelzebub. Dante is a first year student at Kuoh Academy and a part of The Problem Children Trio, being the leader of sorts despite the other two not really listening to him. Appearance Dante is a teenager with a slightly scrawny build for his age. He also has bright red hair and eyes that look like as described by Karna: "Cherries" much to the annoyance of Dante. His most noticeable feature is the impish grin he seems to always have making others not want to trust him with anything explosive or sharp. Clothing wise Dante rarely wears anything other than the Kuoh academy uniform. The only exceptions are during Rating Games and in the Underworld where he wears a black t-shirt with the design of a fly with skulls on it's wings and matching jeans with a chain hanging on the side. Personality Dante is often described as the deffintiton of mischief. This is because of the numerous pranks he has done in and out of school. Because of this students often tend to avoid associating with him. He is also seens as joking often with his two friends and seems like he doesn't take any thing seriously ever. The reason is he acts like this because of how others will often underestimate him and be surprised when he surpasses their expectations. Which he takes pleasure in seeing. Dante is rather smart for his age with an IQ of three hundred. However, his smarts don't help much with his short temper. He is easily a angered and annoyed clouding his mind and usually focusing his efforts on one person not thinking of outside factors. Dante, also has a goal he is working towards which is to become the new Beelzebub and "dethrone" Ajuka. Since he thinks he'd do a better job. This is rather different since his uncle wated to do it because he thinks the original descendants should rule. History TBA Equipment Inventions Because of Dante's goal of becoming the next Beelzebub he tried to make inventions to surpass Ajuka's own creations. Imagine Rejector: Dante's first invention which allows him to scan a person. After the scan is complete IR (Imagine Rejector) will tell the stats of the person. This allows Dante to learn of their weaknesses, strengths, specialties, etc, etc. IR also has a secondary effect which allows it to copy a person's power but, can only use up to 5% of it's Original power. A main weakness of IR is that it takes 2 minutes to process all the data so Dante can read it. IR takes the shape of a small badge wirh a star symbol on the front. When scanning a person and processing the star symbol will glow black. World Breaker, Model: Gluttony: This being Dante's go to in a fight if most of the odds are stacked against him. It takes the form of a large black hand cannon. Dante is unable to use it without his lifting gloves due, to how much it weighs and the kickback one shot takes. WB (World Breaker) is Dante's pride and joy as he puts it. The materials of the gun are rare and incredibly hard to find. The bullets in the gun are fused with nanobots making it a mix of magic and science. The nanobots cause the bullets to vibrate when shot allowing them to phase through attacks, armor, skin and so on. The bullets can change their properties within reason due, to a small philosopher stone inside of it. Dante usually mixes it with IR to make specialized bullets that can change to what the target is weakest too. However, it seems only Admant can survive the process it takes Dante to make bullets. This leaves him with a limited ammount of ammo. Currently he has only 8 bullets. Lifting gloves: These gloves allow the user mainly Dante to lift objects they normally couldn't. They are rather simple and unimpressive compared to the rest of his arsenal. IR.jpg|Imagine Rejector WB.png|World Breaker Powers and Abilities High Demonic power: Due to bing the descendant of the orginal Beelzebub, Dante possess a large amount of Demonic power for his age. *'Fly Manipulation/Creation': The ability for which his ancestor got his name being Lord of the Flies. Dante can create and manipulate flies made from his demonic energy usually turning them into explosives and planting them on opponents. A special ability Dante made with them was creating maggots that he places on enemies. These maggots will suck the energy from the opponents before turning into flies that will either explode or go back to Dante. Trivia *Dante's name is based on the protagonist of The Divine Comedy. * The fake last name Dante comes from the ancient roman poet Vergil. It is also the one who leads Dante through Hell and Purgatory in the story. (It seems like a fanfic if you ask me) Category:Vermillion King Of Mischief Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Devil Heir/Heiress